


SOMETHING WE KNEW

by wendybat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendybat/pseuds/wendybat
Summary: 正联成立之前，所有英雄互不知道对方真实身份，尚未见过面。all蝠设定，前几章为绿蝙





	1. Chapter 1

哈尔的脚步刚刚踏上哥谭的第一秒，他就已经讨厌上了这个城市。  
满眼都是带着灰色的调子，高耸入云的铁质建筑和摩天大楼并没有什么繁华兴盛的感觉，反而带给人一种冷漠与疏离感。整个城市仿佛被黏稠的浓雾包围了，空气中都带着莫名的紧张与危机。总之，让人千千万万的不舒服。  
如果不是为了出席一场莫名其妙的军方捐赠宴会，他打死也不会踏足于这里的……当然，如果哥谭遭遇了危险，身为绿灯侠的职责当然会迫使他完成任务……  
“让我们许愿，外星人什么的永远不会出现在哥谭上空吧！”  
哈尔看着缓缓驶来的豪华车队，不由得“啧”了一声，脸上自然带出一种不屑的表情。  
毫不低调的加长豪华车，林肯的标志突兀的竖立在前端，仿佛还不够醒目一样，刺眼的反射着太阳光。车身也是一样的锃光瓦亮的，车门的把手附近，还被刻上了金色的“W”，真的是……低调的韦恩……  
“哈尔·乔丹先生是么？韦恩先生让我来接您参加捐赠晚宴。”  
带着墨镜的司机走下车来与哈尔握手，转身为哈尔打开车门。  
“加长轿车？韦恩先生还真是‘慷慨’。”  
哈尔的语气里明显带着嘲讽。出身如他，对于布鲁斯·韦恩这种富二代，一直都没有什么好感。  
“这只是韦恩公司的规矩，对客人要以礼相待。”司机面无表情，十分客套的回应着，“每一位前来参加晚宴的嘉宾，我们都会这样迎接。当然，如果您有特殊需要，我们也会尽量满足。”  
我的需要就是，赶快离开哥谭这个鬼地方！  
哈尔在心里翻了个白眼，终究还是上了车。  
不管怎么说，他是代表着海滨城的飞行员们来到这里的。布鲁斯·韦恩给空军捐了很大一笔钱，而且这次晚宴的举办，应该还会使得其他的各路富豪们慷慨解囊。  
看在钱的份儿上！  
哈尔看着自己在后视镜上的脸，忍不住撇了撇嘴。  
如果不是因为那些善于交际的家伙们全都来不了的话，他是打死也不会参加这种场合的。  
这些乱七八糟什么贵族社交生活的，实在是太不适合哈尔乔丹了。  
……  
……  
“老爷，我不得不提醒您，您的晚宴，您已经迟到了十五分钟了。”  
阿福的声音从线路里传来，“我想我不得不再重复一次，是‘您的晚宴’。”  
“所以？我错过了什么？明星姐妹花的开场舞？”蝙蝠侠的声音不带一丝波动，他看了一眼旁边已经被自己打晕的小喽啰，“根据线索，企鹅人一定还在城里。阿福，调出现在还在值勤的运钞车路线，要快！”  
“好的，老爷。”阿福熟练的操纵着蝙蝠电脑，嘴里还不忘念叨着，“我原本已经为您准备好了这次晚宴的发言稿，看来又一次平白浪费了我的时间。但不管怎么说，这一次来参加晚宴的人并不拘泥于哥谭名流的范畴之内，全国军界、政界、商界的很多人都来了，怎么也该有一位‘韦恩女士’的。当然，如果您想找另一位‘韦恩先生’共度余生，也是一个不错的选择……老爷，运钞车路线已经传输过去了。”  
蝙蝠侠无视了阿福的念叨，仔细分析着眼前的电子地图。很明显，通过小喽啰刚才供出来的，他们所准备的作案工具来看，企鹅人这次的目标必然是运钞车。作案时间是今晚，23点以后还在运钞的银行并不多，企鹅人管辖的片区里……  
蝙蝠侠看到一个闪烁的红点，那代表着一辆运钞车正在穿过第四路口！  
“阿福，蝙蝠车！”  
蝙蝠侠展开双翼，从十七楼一跃而下。  
“好的，老爷。”阿福操纵着按钮，“一如往常。”  
引擎声轰鸣而来，蝙蝠侠准确的跳入蝙蝠车内，绝尘而去。  
……  
……  
“所以，布鲁斯韦恩迟到了？”  
舞台上的主持人叫了三遍布鲁斯韦恩的名字，哈尔耸了耸肩，感觉并不意外。  
被娇生惯养的富二代，毕竟布鲁斯韦恩这种经常出现在娱乐周刊上的花花公子，哈尔还是多多少少有些耳闻的。  
“抱歉。你们知道的，韦恩先生总是热衷于工作。”  
韦恩公司的高层连忙上台解场，对于这种情况，他们早就已经得心应手了。  
“啧~忙于工作。”哈尔几乎被逗乐了。  
穿着军装的他百无聊赖的站在角落里，应酬什么的他很不擅长，尤其是这种场合。  
能相信么，这种晚宴里竟然连啤酒都没有！  
哈尔喝了一口虽然没有人说明但必然名贵的红酒，啧了啧舌，很快的重新还给了服务生。  
“呃，这是什么？”哈尔指了指服务生盘子里的某种奇形怪状的事物。  
“法式鹅肝焗埃曼塔奶酪。先生。”服务生恭恭敬敬的回答。  
“呃……”哈尔眨了眨眼睛，伸手拿了一块塞进嘴里嚼了嚼，“吃起来像是……土豆泥。”  
服务生的脸色变了变，略显尴尬的走开了。  
有钱人的品味真是奇怪。  
哈尔耸了耸肩。而且，那东西吃起来真的很像是土豆泥。  
快要被这种场合无聊死，哈尔准备去外面透透气。  
他抬起手臂看了看时间，23点37分。之前他询问过，需要他上台致谢的话，大概要在凌晨1点半左右。所以，他还有两个小时需要打发……  
两个……小时……  
英勇无畏的绿灯侠在哥谭的夜色中打了个寒颤。  
……  
……  
炸弹的巨响和冲击一起到来。  
蝙蝠侠的斗篷遮住了一个平民的身体，却将自己的左腿遗漏在了外面。  
炸弹的碎片刺进腿中，蝙蝠侠并没有急着拔出，这些都是小伤，无须在意。  
冲进烟尘中打斗一番，企鹅人和他的手下被绳索打包捆好，只等着戈登来接手。  
“你怎么样？有没有受伤？”  
蝙蝠侠走到角落里，居高临下的看着刚才被爆炸殃及池鱼的平民。  
“我想……没有。并没有。谢谢您，蝙蝠侠先生，呃……”  
平民慌慌张张的看了看自己的全身，眼睛瞥见自己胸前挂着的照相机时，他显然愣了一下，然后想起了自己记者的职责，连忙给蝙蝠侠拍了张照片。  
蝙蝠侠正面的照片！这是多么难得事情！身为哥谭八卦小报狗仔的他当然不能平白的浪费这么好的素材！  
突如其来的闪光灯让蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头，他立刻转身，钻进蝙蝠车离开。  
“结束了，阿福。”蝙蝠侠看了看时间，23点37分，随手摸了一下自己左腿的伤口。弹片埋在里面了，他没有办法徒手拔出来，“我可以回去洗个热水澡，今天的哥谭很平静。”  
“是的，先生，平静到只有一颗炸弹爆炸。”阿福耸了耸肩，“如果不会很妨碍您的话，我更希望您去您的晚宴上露个脸。”  
“你知道我不喜欢那些。”蝙蝠侠瞥了一眼车里的后视镜，表情略微僵硬了一下，“妈的。”  
“先生，请注意您的言词。”阿福教训布鲁斯的时候，语气和二十多年前并没有太多的区别。  
“阿福，我的面具，碎了四分之一。”蝙蝠侠面色阴沉，“刚才我救下来的那个记者，拍了一张我的照片。”  
阿福也愣了一下，但很快便恢复平静：“不管怎么说先生，我觉得四分之一面具并不会泄露太多的信息不是么。”  
“或许。”蝙蝠侠贯彻着自己一切都为了最坏情况打算的人生信条，“晚宴的位置，发给我。”  
“当然没问题，先生。”阿福的表情很愉悦。  
而在另外一面，爆炸发生的犯罪现场中，警察已经接受，警笛环绕在四周，被蝙蝠侠救下来的狗仔正坐在急救车里，任凭急救人员为他处理轻微的擦伤，激动地翻看着刚刚拍下来的现场照片。  
布鲁斯韦恩！  
记者的双眼放光如狼！  
他虽然不能确定，但是那破碎了四分之一的面具下，像极了那个他们杂志封面上经常出现的哥谭宝贝儿！  
“韦恩先生举办的捐赠军费晚宴正在召开，但很明显的，韦恩先生这一次又没有出席自己的宴会……”  
电视里的新闻声响起，狗仔的心脏跳的更快。他已经快要揭开这个哥谭之谜了！  
啊！普利策啊！他已经看到了普利策在招手！  
飞奔的跳出急救车，狗仔根本顾不得急救人员在后面的呼喊，直奔晚宴所在地而去。  
他要证明，布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠！


	2. ONE NIGHT STAND

“无聊的晚宴不是么？”  
哈尔百无聊赖的望着星星发呆，几乎快要在夜风中睡着的时候，一个带着几分挑逗却又略微低沉性感的声音在他耳边响起。  
哈尔吓了一跳，因为他几乎感觉到了那人吹到自己耳边的气息热度。很少有人能够走到离他这么近的距离，却不被他发觉。尤其是在他成为绿灯侠之后。  
“是有些无聊。”  
礼貌性的答复，哈尔回头打量这个男人。  
漂亮，高雅，衣着不凡，只是单纯勾起嘴角微微的一笑，就带出几分风流又勾人的气质来。  
哈尔心脏漏跳了一拍，干咽了一口吐沫。  
他这辈子都没见过这样的人。  
“呵——”  
蝙蝠侠，现在是布鲁西宝贝低笑了一声，带着几分微醺似的，懒洋洋的靠上了露台的栏杆，用那双足以让人腻毙的蓝色眼睛，似笑非笑的盯着哈尔看。  
“咳！”  
哈尔被这种挑逗的眼神看的略微紧张，连忙将目光移到了夜空深处：“那个，您最好离栏杆远一点，咱们毕竟在三十楼，万一栏杆不结实，您掉下去就不好了。”  
“飞行员先生？”布鲁西宝贝将一大杯红酒一口灌了进去，随手将酒杯放上，像一只猫咪一样，向哈尔凑近了一点，口中的酒气混合着他身上一股好闻干净的沐浴露香，一同撩拨着哈尔粗大的神经。  
“如果我从这掉下去，你会不会接住我？”布鲁西宝贝不知什么时候伸出手来，抓住了哈尔的领带，另一只手臂勾住哈尔的脖子，给了他一个深深的舌吻。  
哈尔脑子里嗡的一声，口干舌燥。  
“现在还没到12点，这个晚宴要凌晨3点才结束。”布鲁西宝贝在哈尔耳边发出慵懒又性感的声音，半挂在他身上，“楼上有卧室。所以，你是准备在这里吹三个小时的风，还是准备跟我去……嗯，参观一下卧室？”  
哈尔很少结巴：“我、呃……一点半有个感谢词要讲。”  
“一个半小时。”布鲁西宝贝拽着哈尔的领带向室内走去，“时间很充裕。”  
哈尔几乎摔了个跟头，因为领带被拽着，他只能亦步亦趋的跟在后头。  
他们走过大厅，几乎所有人的目光都看向了他们。走在前面的布鲁斯却像没事儿人一样泰然自若，修长的两条腿直奔旋转楼梯。  
“我是不是，在哪儿见过你？”  
哈尔也不是那么容易害羞的人，但此时此景，多多少少让他有些尴尬，需要靠说话来遮掩。  
“谁知道呢。”布鲁西宝贝耸耸肩，轻佻又优雅。  
……  
……  
“别乱动。”  
布鲁斯将卧室的门用脚踢上，却没有上锁。他将灯光调整到了一个昏暗的程度，可以保证看得见，却不能看得很清晰。  
扯开自己的领带，布鲁斯将哈尔推倒在床上，用领带绑住了后者的手腕。  
“玩得这么开？”  
哈尔挑了挑眉毛，感受了一下领带系住自己的强度。  
不是很紧，只要用力就能撑得开。看来面前这个人应该没有什么针对自己的预谋。  
“嗯哼~”  
布鲁斯骑坐在哈尔身上，不慌不忙的脱掉自己的西服，一颗颗解开自己的衬衫扣子。  
哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，昏暗的灯光下，他能看到对方漂亮的身体，却看不清对方身上的伤痕。  
布鲁斯微微晃了一下腰，两条裤子布料摩擦的声音，听起来有些引人遐想。  
感觉到对方微微的硬度，布鲁斯低笑了一声。  
“说真的，我们之前真的没有见过面么？”哈尔仔细看着那张漂亮的脸蛋。  
“你可能，见过我。”  
布鲁斯开始解哈尔的军装，几乎粗鲁的抽出后者的腰带，却不急着脱哈尔的裤子。  
“见过你？”哈尔感觉到了身体深处燃烧的火焰，声音变得有些沙哑，“你是什么公众人物？刚才往楼上走的时候，那些嘉宾都看着你。看来他们都认识你，嗯——”  
布鲁斯隔着裤子将手放到了哈尔的灼热上，恰到好处的揉搓，后者发出一声闷哼。  
“他们是在打量你。”布鲁西宝贝从喉咙深处发出轻佻的低笑，低下身子给了哈尔一个湿吻，在他耳边吹气，“他们在看布鲁斯韦恩的新宠。”  
“……”哈尔愣了一下，下一秒就被布鲁西宝贝扒光了裤子，硕大弹跳了出来，“你他妈就是布鲁斯韦恩？”  
“怎么？嗯——”布鲁西宝贝将自己的裤子褪下了一半，就急不可耐似的，扶着哈尔的硕大坐了下去。  
没有扩张，没有润滑，布鲁斯有些吃力，眉头皱了起来，咬着下嘴唇，上半身不由自主的向后微仰，勾出一道绝美的曲线。  
“你——”哈尔也瞬间被夹得几乎窒息，他也曾经短暂的交过一两个男朋友，自然明白这种简单粗暴的进入对对方的伤害有多大，他下意识的想要制止布鲁斯这种近乎自残的性爱方式。可另一方面，看着那张脸蛋上浮现出的隐忍又性感的表情，哈尔的心底里又涌起彻底占有他、贯穿他的欲望。  
布鲁斯几乎没有停留，贯穿到底后，他便开始动起自己的腰。  
因为他已经听到了门外的脚步声。  
哈尔看着布鲁斯纤细却布满肌肉的腰身线条，心底迸发出紧紧握住它，将自己死死埋进布鲁斯身体的冲动。他想要抬起手，手腕上的疼痛让他意识到，自己是被领带绑起来的，主动权在布鲁斯的手里。  
冲动和欲望犹如磨人的蚂蚁，在心坎上不停的游走着。  
布鲁斯娴熟的挑逗着哈尔，仿佛自己也沉迷其中。  
哈尔是真的已经沉迷了，所以，当卧室的门被突然冲开时，他几乎吓了一跳。  
“我靠！搞什么！”  
哈尔看着冲进来的瘦小男人，听到了照相机快门接连响起的声音。他用力挣脱开了手腕上系着的领带，扯起旁边的被子裹到了布鲁斯的身上。  
布鲁斯微微挑了挑眉，认真的看了哈尔一眼。  
冲进来的自然就是拍下蝙蝠侠照片的狗仔，他在宴会大厅的门外听到了布鲁斯和一个飞行员进了卧室的消息，这并不能让他信服。  
于是他凭借着多年磨练的狗仔本事，连骗带闯的摸进了二楼的卧房，惊喜的发现房门并没有上锁，便顺其自然的冲了进来。  
虽然心存怀疑，但是狗仔的本能还是让他在进门的瞬间就连拍了七八张照片。  
好吧，看来自己之前的惊喜是错的，蝙蝠侠并不是布鲁斯韦恩……自己在想什么呢？这样的花花公子，哥谭大宝贝儿，在宴会的时候跟别人上床才是正经事儿，哥谭黑夜里的守护者？拜托！自己之前已经是魔怔了，才能这么异想天开！  
别了，普利策！  
不过手头的这些照片，已经足够让他看到今年丰厚的年终奖在向他招手了！  
“嘿！这是私人宴会！你给我站住！不许拍照！我要报警了！”  
警卫的声音随后响起，狗仔飞快的逃跑了。  
两秒钟之后，警卫就出现在了卧室的门口。他向屋内看了一眼，瞬间就涨红了脸，连忙把身子转过去，乖乖的关门退出屋外。  
“实在对不起，韦恩先生！”  
房门外一阵鸡飞狗跳，慢慢安静下来。  
“继续？”  
布鲁斯将自己身上披着的被子扯下来，难耐般的动了动腰。

刚刚发生这一切的整个过程里，布鲁斯就没从哈尔身上下来过，哈尔的硕大依旧埋在布鲁斯的身体里，并没有因为方才的震惊而变小分毫。  
“不愧是飞行员，身体素质果然不一样。”布鲁西宝贝低笑出声，舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
哈尔微微皱眉，看了一眼精神的小布鲁斯：“彼此彼此。”  
“嗯——”布鲁西宝贝感觉到了体内的黏腻，微微扬起脖子，“我毕竟是哥谭宝贝儿，这种事儿对我来说很、常见。当然，嗯、如果你想和我撇清关系，不想继续的话，我也、唔、能够理解。毕竟、刚才听你的语气，对布鲁斯韦恩并没有什么、嗯——好感。”  
布鲁西宝贝嘴上说着这些话，腰肢却一直在难耐的扭动着。伴随着那些停顿与细不可闻的呻吟，以及后穴的一阵阵紧缩。  
哈尔再也忍不住，起身按住了布鲁斯乱动的腰肢，抱着他整个人站起来，替他扒掉了挂在腿上的裤子。而后又狠狠地将布鲁斯推到了墙上，抱起他的双腿，将自己的欲望深深的埋了进去，满意的听到了一声闷哼。  
“撩起了这么大的火气，又想撵我走？嗯？”哈尔一下又一下坚实的挺进去，触碰到某一点的时候，他清楚的感觉到了布鲁斯身体一阵急速的震颤，却没有听到布鲁斯的呻吟。  
这家伙可真能忍。  
仿佛报复似的，哈尔开始暴风骤雨般攻击着布鲁斯体内那敏感又脆弱的一点，只为了听到布鲁斯的呻吟声。因为他不由得幻想着，那样性感撩拨的声线，发出呻吟的时候，又会是怎样的令人揪心呢。  
布鲁斯感觉到快感越来越强烈，他的腿死死的勾着哈尔的腰，自己的炙热在两个人的腹肌间不停的摩擦着，带来深入骨髓的快感和令人羞耻的黏腻。  
所有的呻吟都被他咽到喉咙深处，汗珠打湿了他的头发，快感让他难耐的摇头，双眼紧闭，他的牙关却紧咬着，除了从喉咙深处偶尔逃脱出来的闷哼，便只剩下那狂乱无规则的喘息。  
哈尔看着布鲁斯的表情，几乎沉溺在这张容颜下。  
他忍不住捏住布鲁斯的脸，强迫对方与自己深深的接吻。  
舌头死命纠缠的瞬间，布鲁斯射了出来，一声闷哼从喉咙深处发出，只从口舌间逃逸了分毫，就被咽回了大部分。伴随着身体急速的收缩，哈尔也在这样的刺激下高潮。  
布鲁斯被哈尔放下来，微微颤抖的双腿着地。  
一瞬间，房间里只有两个人急促的呼吸声。  
汗水的味道和男性白浊的味道混杂在一起，哈尔敏感的闻到，这其中似乎还带着一丝腥甜的血腥气。  
皱起了眉头，哈尔将布鲁斯抱回到床上。  
“有精神再来一次？”  
布鲁斯低笑着，挑逗的看着哈尔，声音沙哑，却更加性感了。  
哈尔借助着昏暗的灯光，确认了血腥气发出的位置并不是布鲁斯的后穴，而是……哈尔皱了皱眉头，是布鲁斯的左腿？  
他摸上布鲁斯的左小腿，温热的血沾染了他的手，也引得布鲁斯微微一颤。  
仿佛受惊的猫一般，布鲁斯几乎突兀的站起身来，开始穿裤子。  
“布鲁斯……韦恩先生？你的腿受伤了。”  
哈尔也站起身，将屋内的灯光开的亮了些，然后，他就看到了布鲁斯身上那些骇人的伤疤。  
布鲁斯脸上高潮的红晕尚未完全褪去，但看向哈尔的表情却带上了一层薄冰。他已经穿好了裤子，于是弯腰从地上拾起了自己昂贵如今却满是褶皱的衬衫。  
再次看向哈尔的时候，布鲁斯又变成了那一副优雅却轻佻的花花公子模样。  
“看来你果然不够了解我。”布鲁西宝贝不紧不慢的系上自己的衣扣，“如果你常看八卦杂志的话，就应该知道我对极限运动很感兴趣。人在河边走嘛，哪有不湿鞋呢。”  
“我倒是不太知道，什么样的极限运动，会让人身上多出来枪伤、刀伤的。”  
哈尔目不转睛的看着衬衫渐渐合拢，于是审视的目光便落回到布鲁斯的脸上。他自己仍是一丝不挂，却依旧坦然。  
布鲁西宝贝漂亮的笑起来：“空军是么？你叫什么名字？哪个部队的？”  
“哈尔乔丹，海滨城驻军。”  
“哦~”布鲁西宝贝若有所思，走上前轻佻的给了哈尔一个吻，又在后者的胸上捏了一把，“放心吧宝贝儿，虽然之前已经订好了给海滨城驻军捐赠200万，因为你的缘故，我准备增加到300万。”  
这句话恰到好处的激怒了哈尔，他眼睛一瞪，猛地抓住了布鲁斯的手腕：“你这是什么意思！”  
“放心吧宝贝儿，我没什么意思。”布鲁西宝贝给哈尔抛了个媚眼，“这只是一夜情，很简单，很纯粹。”  
“你的意思是，我这一晚上值100万？”哈尔愤怒的推开布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯假装失去重心，向后退了好几步，然后才好整以暇的整理了一下身上的衣服，翻了个标准的花花公子白眼：“这有什么可生气的？穷苦人民真是莫名其妙！”  
一面嘟囔着，布鲁斯一面走出了卧室。  
宴会还在继续着，衣冠不整的布鲁斯韦恩却已经春风满面的走出了大门。  
韦恩的晚宴，身为主人的布鲁斯韦恩只是在中途出现，什么话都没有说，跟其中一个晚宴嘉宾打了一炮，就快速了逃离了现场。  
典型的哥谭宝贝风格。  
“老爷，您的脸色不太好。”  
阿福看着后视镜里面露疲惫的布鲁斯，有些担心。  
“没事，危机解决了。”一进入车门，布鲁斯就收起了脸上那些轻浮的笑容，“帮我记着，回去查一下哈尔乔丹这个人，海滨城空军。”  
“好的，老爷。能问一下他有什么特别么？”  
“他的反应很快，应对危机的时候很镇定，训练有素。远远超过空军的平均水平。”  
“所以，他会成为您的男朋友么？”  
布鲁斯早已对阿福的这一类调侃习以为常，自动忽略：“之前的资料里，有人说海滨城有一个绿灯侠，我要核实一下他们二者的联系。”  
“好的，老爷。不过在那之前，我们回到家中的第一件事，还是要包扎一下您的伤口。”  
……  
……  
哈尔乔丹挺直腰杆走出晚宴的大门，门外密密麻麻的闪光灯和按下快门的声音，差点让他下意识的掏出绿灯戒指。  
“哈尔！看这边！”  
“乔丹先生，请问您是怎么和韦恩先生认识的？”  
“乔丹先生，您和韦恩先生会继续交往下去么？”  
此起彼伏的问题仿佛轰炸一般，哈尔从未体会过这种生活，只能学着电视里那些名流，嘴里说着“借过”，面无表情的一点点从媒体中间蹭出去。  
“哈尔，哥谭宝贝儿在床上给劲儿不？”  
一声刺耳的问句传到了哈尔耳中，让他猛地看向了那个提问的八卦记者，伸出手就捏住了他的衣领，将他从人群中拎了出来。  
“如果你爸爸妈妈没教会你什么叫做礼貌，我可以花费点拳头教导你！”  
哈尔很生气，直到八卦记者吓的坐倒在地，哈尔才意识到，这一份气恼竟然是因为布鲁斯被人侮辱。  
真是，莫名其妙。  
明明刚刚被布鲁斯韦恩用钱侮辱过，自己现在却要替他出头。  
“乔丹先生，我们的车可以送您回酒店。”  
哈尔的怒气导致没有记者再敢追问他，只有咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯人在不停的闪烁，韦恩公司的司机走上来，替他打开了一条路，询问他的行程。  
“酒店？”哈尔微微愣了一下，“我并没有订酒店。”  
“酒店房间韦恩公司早已准备好了，您随时可以入住。当然，如果您有急事回海滨城的话，我们也可以为您安排私人飞机。”  
哈尔哑然失笑，他终于意识到，刚刚和自己睡了一觉的那个家伙，与自己果真是两个世界的人。  
“那就，去酒店吧。”  
哈尔上了车，回忆着之前发生的那些事，有些后悔。  
布鲁斯后来的那些话，明显是为了激怒了，是为了让自己不要再往下追问那些伤疤的由来。  
自己当时怎么就那么蠢，直接钻进了他设下的圈套里？  
狂乱的喘息，沉闷的呻吟，布鲁斯那双失焦的蓝宝石一般美丽的眼睛……  
哈尔不由自主的回味着之前的滋味，感觉到自己的欲望又开始抬头。  
妈的……  
飞行员咬了咬牙关，想给自己一拳。


	3. for ice and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary:布鲁斯和海王在北方海岛的第一次见面，突然失事的飞机等待着海王的营救。但海王却陷在悲痛中，不愿在为这个世界做任何事情。  
> “如果你需要帮助，需要‘得到些’什么的话，救人之后，我或许可以帮你。”布鲁斯说。  
> 于是，海王上下打量了布鲁斯，残忍的笑起来……

布鲁斯来到阿瓦隆岛，表面是为了谈一笔投资，实际上却是为了来找海王亚瑟。  
他已经看过足够多来自STAR LAB的资料，几乎可以确认，亚瑟库瑞就是那个连接着人类与亚特兰蒂斯人的桥梁。  
只是布鲁斯到达阿瓦隆岛的时候，这里的天气实在是很糟糕。  
私人飞机艰难的落下后，布鲁斯第一时间就找到了亚瑟经常流连的酒馆，在推开酒馆大门之前，他听到头顶轰隆隆的巨响，然后就是一架客机斜斜的扎入了海中。  
他是蝙蝠侠，他可以保护哥谭，可以抓住小丑，却无法从大海里的惊涛中拽出一架飞机。  
“亚瑟库瑞！”  
布鲁斯快步走进酒馆，很快就在稀稀落落的饮酒客中找到了海王，“一架飞机在海中失事了！”  
之前的巨响就已经惊扰到了饮酒作乐的人们，听到这句话，不少人都惊呼着跑出去看热闹，屋内的人更加寥寥无几。  
亚瑟却不是其中之一，他仿佛什么都没有听到一样，抬起头咕咚咕咚灌下了剩下的半瓶威士忌。  
“山姆，再给我拿一瓶！”  
亚瑟冲着吧台嚷嚷，却没有得到任何回应。  
他不耐烦的又唤了声“山姆”，醉眼惺忪的去瞧，才发现酒保早就加入了冲出去看热闹的行列。  
“靠！”  
亚瑟浑浑噩噩的站起身，准备自己到吧台上拿威士忌，手伸到一半，却被人阻止。  
“一架飞机失事了。”布鲁斯那双海洋一般蓝色的眼睛，不无怒气的盯着亚瑟。  
“所以？”亚瑟打了个酒嗝，“咱们一起喝酒庆祝一下？”  
布鲁斯看着眼前这个与资料中相差甚远的酒鬼，握紧拳头，冲着亚瑟的左脸就来了一拳。  
亚瑟被打的坐倒在地，愣了一下，怒气混合着酒气立刻涌上头。  
布鲁斯没有看清亚瑟的动作，但下一刻，自己的喉咙已经挪到了亚瑟的手里，后背撞上冰冷墙面的冲击让布鲁斯的眼前黑了一下。  
“你他妈有病吧！”亚瑟握住布鲁斯喉咙的右手收紧，双眼布满了血丝，“找死还是找揍？”  
“那是、客机……里面、有、很多人……现在，只有、你、能救……他们。”  
布鲁斯艰难的开口。  
他的身上并没有蝙蝠侠的装备，虽然仅凭格斗的技巧，他也有挣脱的能力。但目前的状况下，还需要亚瑟去救人，所以布鲁斯不允许自己真的伤害到亚瑟。  
亚瑟听到这句话，双眼眯了起来，捏住喉咙的手却依旧没有松开。  
“听着，不管你是什么人，不要再来找我了！永远不要！”  
怒气与悲伤充斥着亚瑟的胸膛，他松开手，转身去吧台上打开了那瓶威士忌，大口灌进喉咙。  
布鲁斯顺着墙壁坐倒在地，快速的呼吸了几下，重新站起来。  
“以前的亚瑟库瑞是个英雄。他会拼劲全力去保护身边的人，哪怕是不认识的人。”  
布鲁斯开始脱去厚重的外套和靴子，他的水性自然没有海王那么好，装备也没有在身边，但如果现在游过去的话，他最起码还能救出来一两个人。  
亚瑟看着眼前陌生人的举动，愣了一下。  
“你疯了？你知道现在外面的海水有多少度？零度上下，不出五分钟，你就会被冻死！”  
布鲁斯不再看他，脱去最后一件衬衫便往酒馆的大门走去。  
亚瑟拦在他面前，挡住他的去路。  
他看着布鲁斯身上的伤痕，微微皱了皱眉头。  
“你知道的，就算是你救再多的人，总有些人你是救不回来的。”亚瑟的声音里浸透着悲痛，“我做了我能做的一切，到头来，除了不停的失去之外，却什么也得不到！既然这样，我凭什么还要去救人？”  
布鲁斯听出了亚瑟的弦外之音，看来近期他身上一定发生了什么，是STAR LAB的资料中没有提到的。  
英雄或许会因为一时的悲剧而蛰居，却不会因此而沉沦。  
“亚瑟，”布鲁斯放柔了声音，“不管发生了什么，你终究是亚瑟库瑞。我所知道的亚瑟，是不会见死不救的。如果你需要帮助，需要‘得到些’什么的话，救人之后，我或许可以帮你。”  
“呵！”亚瑟冷笑了一声，脸上开始浮现起残忍的笑意，他的目光在布鲁斯身上上下游走，“若是我说，让你帮我口交呢？”  
布鲁斯收起了所有的表情，看了亚瑟一眼。  
“好。”布鲁斯答应的干脆利落，声线里未包含分毫的情绪。  
……  
……  
亚瑟拖着飞机上岸的路上，脑子里不停的浮现起刚才的画面。  
冷风已经将他的酒意吹去大半，胸中压抑着的悲痛之情也被冰冷刺骨的海水浇灭了许多。  
“好。”  
简简单单的音阶，一次又一次的亚瑟的脑海里回想着。还有那双漂亮的，不带丝毫杂质的双眼……  
该死的！  
亚瑟想起了半个月前死在自己怀中的媚拉，心如绞痛。  
如果不是因为自己跨过了半个大西洋去救那艘核潜艇，黑蝠鲼带兵攻进亚特兰蒂斯的时候，他就可以保护在媚拉身边。而媚拉，也就不会死了……  
自己这样不停的帮助别人，拯救亚特兰蒂斯，拯救世界，得到的就是这样的下场么！  
带着冰碴的海水拍打在他坚实的胸膛，却丝毫无法淫灭重新燃起的熊熊怒火。  
随手将已经报废的飞机扔在海滩上，亚瑟并没有帮助飞机里的人打开机舱，只是愤怒的重新冲进酒馆。  
他需要烈酒来平息自己的愤怒，或者用死亡来埋葬这些悲痛。  
踹破酒馆大门的瞬间，亚瑟没想到自己还会再见到布鲁斯。  
他以为对方早该落荒而逃了，尤其是在自己提出了之前那样的条件之后。  
但是布鲁斯并没有逃，他当然不会逃，他有更重要的事情需要做。  
布鲁斯要组建一个团队，他需要亚瑟这样的人。  
虽然眼前的亚瑟暴躁而愤怒，但布鲁斯知道，亚瑟是一个英雄，是这个世界需要的那种英雄。  
“你怎么还在这？”  
亚瑟走近布鲁斯，后者正好整以暇的坐在吧台旁，双腿交叠，平静的看着他。  
当然，布鲁斯的衣服早已重新穿好。  
悲痛转化成的怒气依旧在亚瑟的胸膛中游走，他居高临下的看着布鲁斯，压迫感如影随形。  
“我有事情找你谈。”布鲁斯平静的说着。他看了一眼酒馆里缩在角落中的五六个酒客，“最好换个地方。”  
“哦？”亚瑟冷笑起来，“你凭什么要求我？你还没满足我之前提出的要求呢。”  
布鲁斯听着他的暗示，直视着亚瑟的眼睛。  
没有回头，布鲁斯问着吧台后面的酒保：“山姆，卫生间在哪里？”  
“在……”  
“就在这！”  
亚瑟的脸上浮现出一丝残忍的笑，他大马金刀的抄了一把椅子坐下来，双腿岔开，挑衅的看着布鲁斯。  
“不去卫生间。就在这。”  
角落里的酒客们虽然对亚瑟有些畏惧，这时候却都将好奇的目光移了过来。  
亚瑟脸上的笑意更浓，他等着看布鲁斯的抓狂或者愤怒。  
但，事实却让他失望了，布鲁斯甚至都没有看旁边的人一眼，他的嘴角勾起一丝荡人心魄的轻薄笑意，整个人就仿佛突然变了。  
不再是刚才那个严肃疏远的人，而变成了一个标准的花花公子。  
花花公子想要性爱的时候，越刺激当然就越有趣。  
布鲁斯跪到亚瑟双腿中间，伸手去解他的牛仔裤。  
他的裤子刚刚被海水浸泡过，因为外面刺骨的气温，几乎带上了冰碴。  
解开拉链的过程因为冰碴变得有些费力，这种费力却变成了一种有情调的折磨。  
牛仔裤的里面并没有内裤，亚瑟能够感觉到布鲁斯鼻子里吐出来的热气，正似有似无的喷在他的龟头上。  
右腿忍不住颤动了一下，酒气跟随着心脏的加速跳动一起上涌。  
一个漂亮的男人，跪在自己面前，在大庭广众之下，为自己口交。  
眼前的画面让亚瑟的阴茎迅速充血，在拉链被彻底拉开的时候，它也很精神的弹了出来，弹在了布鲁斯的脸上。  
浓烈的雄性气息扑面而来，布鲁斯毫不犹豫的将它吞了进去。  
“你——”  
亚瑟在头脑清醒的一瞬间想要制止他，却在下一刻完全沉溺在这柔软湿润的包裹中，酒气与欲望瞬间吞噬了他，忘记了其他一切的存在。  
哥谭宝贝的技术一直很好，想要一直保持着花花公子的名声，自然少不了身经百战。  
布鲁斯不急不躁的吞吐着，时不时牙齿恰到好处的刺激，右手照顾着外面的两颗蛋蛋，以免它们在这冷空气中受到冷落。  
周围旁观的人早就已经看傻了，这个岛上很难看到布鲁斯这样穿着打扮明显非富即贵的人，而这样的人物在公共场合为另外一个男人口交……  
几乎每个旁观的裤裆里，都已经支起了一个小帐篷。  
布鲁斯能够感觉到旁边众人的目光在自己身上游走。  
厚重的衣服无法完全遮盖住他身体的线条，跪地的姿势让他的臀部高高翘起来，牛仔裤在裆部勾出一道完美的曲线。裆部前方的大部分都深深藏在阴影里，可略微突出的角度，却已经愈发明显。  
布鲁斯能够听到吧台旁酒保山姆愈发粗重的呼吸，亚瑟浓烈的雄性味道在嘴里和鼻间愈发浓烈。  
自己的欲望在牛仔裤里胀大着，这让他十分难受，于是布鲁斯难耐的扭了扭腰。  
牛仔裤的坚硬布料起到了一定的摩擦作用，却微乎其微，让人更加难耐。  
而吧台后的山姆看着那臀部的扭动，再也忍不住，将手伸进自己的裤裆里，一双眼睛盯着布鲁斯的臀部和阴影里的一大包鼓胀，片刻也不肯离开。  
酒吧里，雄性的味道开始弥漫。  
有一两个酒鬼嫌太远看不清，于是挪开桌子走近了些，一面喝酒，一面抚慰自己的欲望。  
当然，亚瑟在场的时候，他们只敢远观，没有人敢真的伸手做些什么。  
“只是舔了我两下，你自己就硬了？”布鲁斯难耐扭腰的姿势，当然没有逃过亚瑟的双眼。  
他的眼睛因为欲望而充血，用力抓住了布鲁斯手感很好的头发，惩罚似的带着他的脑袋用力按了按。  
布鲁斯喉咙深处发出低沉的搅动声，双眼泛起泪花。  
亚瑟的欲望太大了，他完全没有办法吞到根部。于是他用两只手很有技巧的抚慰着那些被冷落的部分，他没有脱下手套，粗糙的刺激感让亚瑟愈发兴奋。  
“妈的，你可真会玩。嗯——”亚瑟发出一声雄性满足的呻吟，“我现在有点后悔了，你这个欠操的小母狗，没准儿这就是你所希望得到的东西不是么？你刚才有机会离开的，却一直在这里等着我，只是想让我给你一炮？嗯？”  
布鲁斯没有反抗，吐出亚瑟的欲望，只用牙齿轻轻的剐蹭着亚瑟的龟头。亚瑟欲望的其余部分突然暴露在冷空气里，这让他几乎打了个寒颤，可前端龟头的刺激又让他欲仙欲死。就在刚刚那温暖潮湿的气息快要散尽的时候，布鲁斯又将它重新吞了进去，做了一个深喉。  
“唔——”亚瑟全身的肌肉都紧绷了，活在世界上这么多年，他从未尝试过这样的快感。酒劲儿和快感充斥这他的脑袋，他看着跪在自己双腿间的人，低笑了一声，伸出右脚，用靴子在布鲁斯的裆部蹭了两下。  
布鲁斯的身体剧烈的抖了一下。  
“怎么样？很想要我操你后面吧？还是说，你需要点更刺激的？需要这个酒吧的所有人都给你一炮？”  
酒吧里的人们明显躁动了一下，吧台后面的山姆发出一声闷哼，将手从裤裆里抽出来的时候，明显带了不少黏浊物。  
自从上次和哈尔乔丹打了一炮之后，布鲁斯已经一个多月没有过性生活了。  
他的欲望很强烈，强烈到刚才哪怕只是隔着裤子被靴子刺激了一下，布鲁斯的腰都差点弯下去。  
几乎用了全部的自制力，布鲁斯才克制住自己用亚瑟库瑞靴子发泄的想法。  
但是听着亚瑟的dirty talk，布鲁斯的脑海里却不由得浮现出那样的画面。  
在这个远离一切的小岛酒吧里，被这些浑身酒气和鱼腥气的岛民们轮奸，并且在亚瑟库瑞的注视下……  
布鲁斯感觉到了自己的颤抖，他重重攥紧了自己的右手。指甲深入肉中按出血痕，这样的疼痛让他清醒了一些。  
而亚瑟，明显已经越来越不清醒了。  
他腰肢摆动的幅度越来越大，抓着布鲁斯头发的手劲也越来越狠。  
几乎是粗鲁的抽送，亚瑟猛地站起身来，双手抱住布鲁斯的脑袋，快速的抽插。  
不可避免的生理反应让布鲁斯的喉咙深处抽搐起来，也让他那双蓝色的眼睛充满了泪花。  
但是他没有反抗，他依旧跪在地上，在亚瑟双手的控制下他才不至于倒下。  
喉咙深处模拟出的痉挛感让亚瑟欲仙欲死，又拼命似的插了三十几下，一阵剧烈的震颤后，亚瑟低吼着在布鲁斯喉咙深处连续释放了六七下。在那含混不清的低吼中，布鲁斯分明听到了“媚拉”两个字。  
手底下按住的脑袋下意识的想要逃离，却被亚瑟死命的按住。  
直到余韵褪去，亚瑟才放开布鲁斯，退开一步，重新穿好裤子。  
布鲁斯的双眼中充满了生理反应所产出的泪花，面上的表情重新恢复到最初的那种淡漠。  
站起身来，布鲁斯拿起吧台上的餐巾纸，优雅的擦去了嘴边的白浊。  
前后不过几秒钟的时间，布鲁斯身上就已经完全抹去了性爱的痕迹。  
亚瑟看着眼前的这个男人，一时间不知该摆出什么表情。  
“后天，哥谭市的韦恩庄园。我猜你会去的。”  
布鲁斯声音平和的说着：“如果你加入我们，媚拉应该会开心的。”  
亚瑟猛地冲上前，抓起布鲁斯的衣领：“你是什么人！你是怎么知道的！你到底是谁！”  
“后天，你会得到答案。”布鲁斯的表情并没有分毫变化，“哥谭临海，你过去应该不会太费力。韦恩庄园的位置……随便问一个路人就可以。”  
说完，布鲁斯推开犹自震惊的亚瑟，整理了一下自己的衣着，大步走出了酒馆。  
登上私人飞机的时候，阿福的电话也打了过来。  
“老爷，生意谈的咱么样？”  
“还不错。”布鲁斯看着飞机窗户外一望无际的深海，“只是这个阶段，亚瑟和资料里给出的情况不太一样。应该是他的妻子媚拉出了什么事情，以至于他现在更像是一个雇佣军。”  
“死射那样的雇佣军？”阿福在电话的另一头不以为然，“我可不认为那样的人能被称之为英雄。”  
“现在我们有比‘英雄’这种含混的称谓更加重要的事情。”布鲁斯强调着。  
“好吧，老爷。那么，这位雇佣军先生想要多少钱呢？”  
“他需要的是别的东西。”布鲁斯平静的回答。


	4. 第四章 所以，你有什么超能力？

取材DC重生 蝙蝠侠#1 吾即哥谭 。  
一颗对空导弹打中了哥谭上空的飞机（为啥又是飞机？），蝙蝠侠从蝙蝠车中弹射而出，站在飞机上手动控制引擎（阿福远程操控左右引擎功率）。  
飞机成功的穿过了林立的哥谭一幢幢高楼，直冲海湾而去。

“老爷，我不愿提出这个问题，但我们有个紧急情况需要商讨。”耳机中传来阿福的声音。  
“你是指？”  
“如果你以准确的角度撞向海湾的话，机身将会吸收很大一部分的冲击力，机舱中乘客们的性命会得以保全。”阿福的声音中带着淡淡的悲伤与无奈，“你将挽救数千人。你将拯救这座城市。你的城市。”  
“是的。”  
“但是，要达到这一准确的角度，你需要呆在原地，并把控飞机的进入点。这就意味着，你会一直在机身外，暴露在全部的冲击力之下。”阿福的声音开始轻轻颤抖，“老爷，你必须知道，这将毫无生还的可能。”  
“我知道。”蝙蝠侠的声音依旧平静，“我为小伙子们预留了信息，他们在戈雅画作后面的保险箱里，密码是1048。请分发给他们。”  
“明白了，老爷。”  
“左侧功率54%，右侧48%……现在，左侧调整到56%”  
“如您所愿，老爷。”阿福奉命而为，忧伤却已经爬满他的面庞。  
“阿福……”  
“老爷？”  
“他们……父亲和母亲……他们……会感到自豪么？”  
“会的，老爷。他们一定会。一如我。一如既往。”  
面罩下的布鲁斯看着俯冲而下的平静海面，嘴角上扬起一道极其微小的弧度。  
他已经准备好接受冲击。  
死得其所。总是一件，值得高兴的事情。  
不是么。  
迪克会接过自己的披风，财产会被阿福接管，韦恩公司也会继续经营下去。  
这个世界并不会有太多的变化，一切都是那样的平静。  
哥谭花花公子的猝死或许会掀起一个小浪花，让各大报纸杂志销量突增一下，但终究，总会落下帷幕。  
一切都是这样，简简单单。  
而自己，也终于可以和父亲母亲见面了。  
只是，他们会原谅自己么？  
如果那个晚上，自己没有急着从剧场离开……  
如果那个晚上，自己在那个劫匪出现之时，做些什么……  
这一切，  
都是我应得的……  
引擎卷起的点点海水细碎的拍打在脸上，有趣的是，这样的夜晚里，海水上散步着迷人的光点。  
月亮幽深的光芒，星星闪烁的光芒，以及，城市的光芒。  
我的城市。  
美丽的城市。  
布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。  
但冲击，却并没有到来。  
机身向上扬起，之后平稳下来。  
蝙蝠侠睁开眼睛，看到了一片绿色的光芒。  
“蝙蝠侠？你是真实存在的？”  
绿灯侠的灯戒幻化出一个绿色的吊车，他挥了挥手，让吊车插上了绿色的翅膀，带着飞机往海滩的方向移去。  
同时，一个超大型的绿色灭火器也被幻化出来，快速的扑灭了机尾燃烧的火焰。  
飞到机身上，绿灯侠凑近了观察蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠看着哈尔乔丹，面无表情：“我已经通知了急救人员赶来。这次只是特例，哥谭是我的城市，不需要你的帮助。”  
“正常人都会说一句谢谢！”哈尔感觉到了胸腔中的怒气。拜托大家只是第一次见面，又是……呃，同行？干嘛一开口就要怼自己？看来这个蝙蝠侠实在不怎么友善。  
哈尔双手掐腰站着，翻了个白眼：“所以你刚才本来准备怎么做的？跟着飞机一起冲入海中？洗个海水澡？”  
飞机缓缓落在沙滩上，蝙蝠侠没有回答哈尔，拿出了腰间的小工具去开机舱的应急门。  
“拜托！你这么个开门法，得耗到明天早上！”  
哈尔飞在半空中，绿灯变出一只大手，轻易的破开了应急门。一道绿色的巨型滑梯连接起应急门和沙滩，他甚至还变出了一个绿色的狗狗气球塞进正在哭闹的孩子手里。  
“嘿！不用担心，大家就当这是游乐场，一个一个排队滑下来，谢谢合作！”  
哈尔冲着早已被吓呆的乘客们敞开双臂，在半空中展露出一个大大的笑容。  
“这人怕不是精神病吧，好好的弄个应急充气滑梯不好么，非得弄得这么花里胡哨。”  
民风淳朴的哥谭市民明显不买绿灯侠的账。  
“喂！”  
绿灯侠差点被气的呛到，他忍不住飞到了蝙蝠侠身旁，抱着膀子问他，“难道你们哥谭人就没有一个正常的么！”  
蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，没有理会他。  
戈登已经赶来，蝙蝠侠展开蝠翼掠到他身旁。  
“找到发射导弹的那个人了？”  
“找到了，已经自杀了。”戈登点燃了一根烟，“警员们正在DNA库里排查，但他看起来并不像本地人。”  
蝙蝠侠点了点头，没有再问其他的事情。  
没有必要过多发问，这一切他都会调查清楚的。  
“你那位绿色的朋友是谁？”戈登看着停留在半空中的绿灯侠，“他看起来也不像是本地人。”  
“他不是。”蝙蝠侠回答，“他很快就会离开。”  
“我会在我想离开的时候离开，而不是听别人的命令！”哈尔已经飞了过来，抗议的挥舞手臂，“上次我检查的时候，哥谭还属于这个国家的一部分，每个人都可以来，随时都可以走。”  
蝙蝠侠并不想和他争论这种无聊的话题。  
引擎轰鸣，蝙蝠车已经停到了路旁。  
“喂！对了！韦恩庄园怎么走？”哈尔看了看蝙蝠侠，又将目光移向了戈登局长。  
“呃……韦恩先生？”戈登愣了一下，不明白哥谭首富和这位绿色的朋友有什么关系。  
“跟我上车。”蝙蝠侠大步向蝙蝠车走去，“顺风车。而且，我也有事情和你谈谈。”  
哈尔打量了一下那辆帅气逼人的蝙蝠车，耸了耸肩，跟了上去。  
“啧，顺风蝙蝠车。我什么时候也能感受一下这种待遇。”戈登心里咯噔了一下。  
……  
……  
“所以，你有什么超能力？”  
绿灯侠坐在副驾驶的位置上，忍不住到处打量着蝙蝠车里面的种种设备，“你不会飞。”  
“不会。”  
“超级力量？”  
“没有。”  
“你敢骑着一架波音747以800多公里每小时的速度往海面上撞，所以，你有钢铁之躯？”  
“没有。”  
“等等！”哈尔瞪大了眼睛看旁边坐着的疯子，“你不会就是一个穿着蝙蝠装的普通人吧！”  
蝙蝠侠勾起嘴角，极轻微极轻微的笑了一下。  
“你他妈真是个疯子！”哈尔强忍住自己想要跳车的冲动，“好吧，告诉我布鲁斯韦恩的家在哪里，我自己过去就行。”  
蝙蝠侠却没有停车的意思，也没有回答哈尔的问题。  
“喂！我在跟你说话！”绿灯侠很气愤，“听着兄弟，咱们都有自己的秘密身份，我不能这样出现在韦恩庄园，我需要变回正常人，懂么？算了，你也不一定懂，你本来就是个疯子。”  
绿灯侠举起了灯戒，准备硬创出蝙蝠车。  
于是，蝙蝠侠摘下了自己的面罩。  
“……”  
绿灯侠的右手僵滞在半空。  
“……”  
哈尔需要时间来消化眼前的一幕。  
“WTF……”哈尔绞尽脑汁，却不知道用什么词汇来形容自己现在的心情。  
哪怕是塞尼斯托反叛绿灯军团的时候，哈尔都没有这么震惊过。  
布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。  
自己那天晚上睡了蝙蝠侠……  
好吧，这就解释了为什么布鲁斯的腿上会有伤口，身上又有那么多的伤痕。  
可他为什么要当蝙蝠侠？花花公子的糜烂生活满足不了他？有钱人都要追求刺激？  
……  
太多的想法一下子涌入哈尔的脑海，让他的脑子几乎要当机。  
而后，他想到了一个很重要的问题。  
“刚才……”哈尔的脸色变得有些难看，“那架飞机……你刚才是真的准备英勇就义了是么？”  
布鲁斯没有回答，他摸出了一个盒子，扔给了哈尔。  
哈尔下意识的接过来，愣了一下。  
“哥谭、海滨城、海底都出现了这个东西，我们需要研究一下它是什么。”布鲁斯的声音没有分毫的起伏，“海王也会来。”  
布鲁斯听到了耳机里传来阿福的声音。  
“实际上，”布鲁斯用力踩下了油门，“海王已经到了。”


	5. 第五章 情敌相见？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是情敌吧？大概？

“我不喜欢你的行事方式，不过你说得对，海底的确也出现了这个东西。”海王把玩着手中奇特的盒子，抱着膀子。  
“发现数量？异常情况？”没有戴面罩，穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，调出了亚特兰蒂斯的海底地图。  
看着加载过程中愈发清晰的地图，海王一惊，脸上突然满布怒火，飞快冲上前掐住了布鲁斯的脖子：“你是怎么拿到地图的！亚特兰蒂斯的存在都不应该被你这样的凡人所知晓，你到底是谁！”  
“喂，放开他！”一直在旁边傻乎乎研究蝙蝠洞的哈尔总算回过神来，灯戒幻化出一条大鱼，张口就向着海王咬去。  
海王闪身避过，愤怒的就要去拿三叉戟。  
“我们在浪费时间。”布鲁斯扭了扭脖子，面无表情，“盒子的出现是世界范围的问题，与其去想他们是怎么知道亚特兰蒂斯的存在的，倒不如去分析他们的目的。”  
“我问的是你为什么会有亚特兰蒂斯的海底地图！”海王愤怒的攥紧双拳。  
“我说大个子！”哈尔站到海王面前，将布鲁斯挡在身后，“你怎么不找一个跟你一样的壮的人打架呢！”  
“告诉我盒子出现的地点，然后你们在真正的敌人来临之前可以打一架，但是要在蝙蝠洞外面！”布鲁斯冷着脸。  
海王瞪着哈尔，身高优势还是让他多了些威势。不过哈尔可是哈尔，身高虽然差了点，但是眼神一定要瞪回去，还要瞪的有气势！  
“切！”海王撇了撇嘴，“这里，这个地方。”  
他指着屏幕上的地图：“一片海带田里。”  
“噗--”哈尔没忍住笑，“你是说真的？海带田？那你们还有什么？紫菜田？寿司田？”  
海王翻了个白眼。  
“五百万人以上的城市，每个城市都发现了至少一个盒子，现在看来，投放地点是随机的。”蝙蝠侠靠回椅背，双手交叠着思索，“我对盒子做过测试，绝对不是地球的东西。不像炸弹，也不像装饰品，更像是某种计算机……”  
“外星的东西？那我可以用戒指来扫描！”哈尔讲盒子拿了过来，用手上的戒指对着它，“戒指知晓守护者的知识，而守护者们知道一切。”  
“无法识别。”  
戒指在恰到好处的时间语音播报。  
“这不可能！”哈尔大叫。  
“得了，绿色的家伙！”海王粗鲁的将哈尔推到一边，自己拿起了盒子研究。  
“嘿！在海里的时候，你妈妈没教过你礼貌么！”哈尔冲回去，指着海王的鼻子骂他。  
“你最好不要提我的母亲！”海王手臂上的青筋暴露，纠起哈尔的领子，他原本还想说什么，却微微挑了挑眉，嘲讽的看了布鲁斯一眼。  
仿佛为了确认似的，海王微微弯腰，在哈尔身上嗅了嗅。  
“你是狗么！海狗么！”哈尔连忙推开他，一脸厌恶。  
“你睡过他。”海王的脸上浮现出一抹轻蔑，脖子冲着布鲁斯歪了一下，“我能闻出来。怎么样？是不是很带劲儿？”  
“这跟你有什么关系！”哈尔脸色发黑，连忙去瞥布鲁斯，却发现后者犹自摆弄电脑，面无表情。  
“当然有关系，他也给我口过。小骚货浪到不行，自己都硬了，不过技术真是一流。”海王伸手揉了揉自己的下体，“不过我还没像你那样干的那么深入。”  
哈尔气的要命，却有点闹不清眼前的情况。布鲁斯和这个野蛮男人到底是什么关系？如果是在交往的话，自己肯定是不能多做干涉的。可是听海王这污言秽语的，又不像是情侣之间的说辞……  
“我和他之间只是交易。”布鲁斯突然开口，看向哈尔，声音淡漠的就像是正在讨论明天是晴天还是雨天，“你我之间只是一夜情。”  
哈尔一时语塞，甚至都不知道该摆出什么表情。  
“现在，我们能专注于重要事情了么？”布鲁斯分析着，“最大的可能性，这是一场外星入侵。如果真是如此，我们需要集结战斗力。”  
“外星入侵？你是说和大都会那个外星人有关系？”哈尔皱起眉头。  
“超人？”  
“你们见过？”  
“没有，但是我研究过他的能力等级。”布鲁斯说。  
“行了！就这么说定了！”海王突然开始往外走。  
“什么就说定了？说定什么了？”哈尔几乎抓狂。  
“去那个什么大都会把超人打一顿，然后问问他有什么阴谋呗！”海王理所当然的回答着。


	6. 第六章 打架啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的，结合了动画版《正义联盟战争》和电影版《正义联盟》。  
> 嗯！海王就是来搞笑的！

轰的一声巨响，院子的围墙被撞到，一地烟尘。  
海王握着三叉戟从一片废墟里爬出来，吐了两口嘴里的沙石，很不服气的喊着：“有本事跟我去水里打一架！”  
“为什么这个世界上有这么蠢的鱼！”哈尔气得要命，灯戒幻化出的巨大棒球手套向蓝色的大个子拍去。  
红色披风的身影用双臂扛起了绿色手套，红色的光线从他的双眼发出，将手套击成碎片。  
巨大的冲击飞快到了身前，哈尔只本能的用绿色圆球罩起自己，下一刻就发现自己被击打到了半空中。  
他略微慌张的去寻找蝙蝠侠的身影，发现后者如同悄无声息的大猫咪一样，躲在阴影里。  
乙醚弹、超声波、蝙蝠镖、闪光弹……蝙蝠侠使出了腰带里所有的攻击性武器，超人却毫发未损。  
“你别太猖狂了，外星人！”海王不知从哪里冲出来，三叉戟对准了超人的后脑从高处俯冲下来，却被超人一拳又打回了刚才他自己砸出的坑里。  
“刚才攻击我的家伙，身上也带着这个东西。所以，你是他们的同伙？”超人看到了蝙蝠侠腰间挂着的盒子，单手掐住他的脖子，拎到半空中。蝙蝠侠肉嘟嘟的脸变得有点可爱（划掉）  
“放开他！”哈尔愤怒的攻击从左侧攻来，超人将蝙蝠侠随手丢掉（划掉）迎击。  
“兄弟，他太快了，来帮个忙。”绿色的光球将哈尔保护住，超人不停的击打着，哈尔在球里抽空打了个电话。  
“你知道我不能乱跑的，现在是工作时间。”电话那边的人，明显在吸着快要喝没的奶昔。  
“喂，你是害怕自己没有他快吧！”哈尔的光球裂了个缝。  
“我说，这话就很过分了啊喂！”  
“别废话了！罗宁街和第五大道交口……现在变成第九大道了！”  
“闪电快递，为您服务！”红色的闪电瞬间而至，“我的天，这是什么情况！喂！那个蓝衣服的大个子，那是我的朋友！你不能欺负他！”  
闪电侠冲上前，瞬间将超人的披风翻过来打了个蝴蝶结，并且揉乱了超人的头发和小卷毛。  
“这只是个警告！”闪电侠完美的吸引了他的注意力，“你再不停手的话，我可就要生气了哟！”  
“我的天，你能不能不来这一套！”脱离了危险的哈尔觉得脑仁子疼。  
“总要给人一个机会吧！哪怕是大坏蛋！”闪电侠认真的叉着腰。  
“呵。”超人解开了自己的披风，弄好头发，微微一笑，“速度很快是么？咱们可以比试一下。”  
风声忽至，超人的拳头已经接近闪电侠的脸蛋，闪电侠一惊，连忙踏入神速力，侧身闪避。  
红蓝交织，外人根本看不清发生了什么。  
海王再次从废墟中爬起来，哈尔飞回来去扶蝙蝠侠，却被蝙蝠侠推开。  
蝙蝠侠捂着右侧肋骨站起身，看着不远处纠缠在一起的蓝红色，皱起眉头。  
这个超人，比他原来预估的还要强大。这种力量存在于地球，太过危险了。  
红色光线突然被抛出，哈尔眼疾手快的飞身去接，红绿二人轰然倒地。  
超人还想乘胜追击，蝙蝠侠却突然出现，挡在他们身前。面对着超人拳头随之而来的巨大压迫，蝙蝠侠的声音十分冷静：“你不想杀人吧……克拉克·肯特。”  
拳头在距离蝙蝠侠鼻子三公分的地方停下，超人皱了皱眉，用X射线看了看眼前这个连自己性命都不顾的疯子。  
“是的，我从不杀人。你应该对此觉得走运……布鲁斯·韦恩。”超人抓住蝙蝠侠的衣领，将他抓到自己身前，并且揪下了他腰间的盒子，“现在，告诉我关于这个盒子的一切，还有你们的阴谋。”  
超人的鼻息直接落在他脸上，隔着蝙蝠衣，布鲁斯都能感觉到超人身上的热度。


	7. deal is deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海王和蝙蝠侠的交易，兑现中……

“我想先收点利息。”  
海王从蝙蝠侠的楼梯走下来，上衣宽松的领子几乎开到肚脐，并不明亮的光线下，胸毛若隐若现着。  
“你知道的，明天决战的话，谁知道之后是死是活。”  
海王看着坐在电脑前的蝙蝠侠。后者没有带头罩，黑色的紧身衣和披风严密的包裹着他的身体。  
布鲁斯冷静的看了海王一眼。  
“我还有些东西需要准备，你可以去上面等着。”他说。  
“我在这等。”海王依靠在桌旁，抱起双臂，像审视猎物一样仔细的打量着布鲁斯的躯体。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，没有说话，继续投入工作。  
他已经进行了大量缜密的计算，明天开始攻击荒原狼在地球的基地，计划已经完备，plan b和plan b的plan b都已经准备好，只剩下最后一点收尾工作需要处理。  
没有在意海王那赤裸裸的目光，布鲁斯继续工作着。  
海王的目光在布鲁斯身上游走。  
三天的时间，荒原狼通过母盒来到地球、输送他的将士，布鲁斯也整合了一只超能力军团，说服大家一起保护地球。  
他可能整整三天都没有睡过。  
海王这样想着，于是仔细的审视布鲁斯的脸，却看不到太多关于疲惫的信息。  
他的目光滑过布鲁斯的嘴唇，于是思绪回到酒馆里，眼前这个性格刚毅到极致的男人，在自己面前跪下为自己口交的情形。  
海王当时并不了解布鲁斯，只觉得他的技巧很好，很舒服。可是通过这几天的了解，一种强大的征服感早已盖过了单纯的快感，让他头脑充血。  
他看到了布鲁斯的冷静、坚毅、强大、智慧，这样的男人，却臣服于自己身下……  
看着眼前的人，海王的欲望早已硬了。  
海王没有掩盖自己的欲望，反而凑的进了点，让胯下的凸起指向布鲁斯的脸。  
布鲁斯没有看他，依旧忙于工作。  
“你瞒不了我，我能闻到的。”海王在他耳边低笑，“你湿了，你想要我想的不行。你毕竟舔过它，知道它有多大，多硬。你肯定忍不住在想，如果让它插进你的屁股里，你会有多满足。”  
布鲁斯脸色不变，鼻息却已经略微加重。  
他的手指还在敲击着键盘，屏幕上显示的种种，海王看不懂。  
“我敢打赌，舔完它之后的这些日子里，你肯定每天晚上都在想它。”海王毫不掩饰的在布鲁斯脖子上嗅着，“你已经很久没做了，所以，最近这些日子，你每次自慰的时候，肯定都在想着它。想象我怎么撕破你的衣服，扒开你的屁股，狠狠地用它贯穿你。一次又一次的贯穿你……是了，你可能还在想着那个海岛，那个酒馆。海岛上的渔民们都很强壮，你那天也见识到了。像你这样难以满足的小骚货，在这种到处都是娘炮的城市里，想找到一个能满足你的男人很难吧？可是在海岛上，壮汉很多的，每个人都能用烙铁一样的肉棒贯穿你，甚至，一起贯穿你，填满你身上每一个洞……怎么样，等着一切结束，回海岛去，让大家轮流满足你怎么样……嘿！你闻起来更兴奋了！果然是个小骚货。”  
海王开始揉捏布鲁斯的胸口。布鲁斯的身体颤了一下，却没有反抗。  
隔着蝙蝠衣去揪布鲁斯的乳头，海王看到布鲁斯的双腿微颤了一下。  
带着淫靡味道的低笑在耳边响起：“你每天穿着紧身衣在城市的夜里来来回回，其实就是为了勾引人不是么？你就是想找一个能够制服你的大家伙，看他将你的披风扯下来，撕破你的衣服，把你捆起来，囚禁在地下室里，然后每天都来操你。或者把你用手臂粗的链条栓起来，像栓狗一样，每天把你扒光了牵到地下性爱俱乐部，让人轮番免费操你。我知道的小骚货，你的这些想法，我都知道的。”  
海王的手继续向下，在触碰到布鲁斯胯间的坚硬后，不屑一笑，包住它狠狠地捏了一下。  
布鲁斯闷哼一声，双腿下意识的夹紧，额头渗出汗来。  
“别……”布鲁斯从牙缝中挤出话来，“再给我，两分钟。”  
他努力让自己的声音显得冷静。  
海王装出一副讶异的样子：“怎么了？我做了什么事情，打扰到你了么？”  
求情明显毫无意义，布鲁斯索性咬紧牙关，努力让自己的精力集中在工作上。  
海王愉悦的笑着，左手开始隔着裤子温柔的揉捏布鲁斯的炙热，右手玩弄布鲁斯的乳头，嘴唇则埋在布鲁斯的脖颈旁，舔舐，吮吸，撕咬。  
他感受着怀中人愈发提升的体温，手里越来越涨大的欲望，征服欲越发旺盛。  
“去……去楼上。”布鲁斯完成了一切，几乎颤抖的说出了这几个人。  
“不！”海王坚定的否决，带着兽性的双眼对上布鲁斯的眼睛。他极猖狂的笑了一下，“就在这。”  
布鲁斯没有回避他的眼神：“那他妈就痛快点。”  
海王哈哈大笑，猛的将布鲁斯按在地上，极度粗鲁的去扒他的衣服。  
布鲁斯也不示弱，伸手撕开海王的上衣，右手便往海王的裤裆里掏。  
“不是这么个玩法小骚货！”海王止住布鲁斯的手，抽出自己的腰带，将布鲁斯的双手举过头顶，紧紧的捆住。  
布鲁斯没有反抗，只是咬了咬牙，又舔了舔嘴唇。  
看着他倔强又饱含情欲的表情，海王的欲望早已涨的发疼。  
但是不着急，绝对不能着急。越是这样的难以驯服的小猫，越要不疾不徐，才能完全调动出他的欲望。  
布鲁斯的上衣已经被脱下，乳头因为暴露在空气中而硬挺着，腰间却缠着绷带。  
这绷带是前天与超人战斗后缠上的，海王并不知道布鲁斯的伤情到底如何……  
停下动作，海王眉头微皱。  
布鲁斯明显不满意海王的停止，咒骂道：“都这样了还停，你是不是还没进来，自己就射了！”  
这是对男人最大的侮辱，海王哪里能忍受？  
“老子一会儿不把你操哭，就给你当孙子！”海王扒下布鲁斯的裤子，并不脱光，只露出屁股，并把布鲁斯翻了过去，让他趴在地上。  
紧身裤的腰部卡在了大腿根，形成一种奇怪的束缚感，布鲁斯将自己的脸埋在手臂里，难耐的扭了扭腰。  
早已硬起来的欲望与冷硬的地面略微摩擦，布鲁斯享受着些微的快感。  
“别想着自己乐呵。”  
海王看到了布鲁斯的小动作，双手扶住他的腰部上抬，把他摆成胸部、小腿着地，屁股却撅起上抬的样子。  
布鲁斯的欲望无法再触碰到地面，只在空气中空落落的暴露着，得不到任何的抚慰。双手被束缚，他无法疏解自己的痛苦。  
海王粗糙的双手正在揉捏布鲁斯的臀部，时不时的用力拍打，不免引起布鲁斯身体的震颤。  
海王的手真的很粗糙，布鲁斯很少遇见这样的人。  
他的性伴侣大多是宴会上认识的，上流社会的居多，即便是健身再多的人，也与海王截然不同……布鲁斯也睡过运动员，但他们的身体虽然强壮，却没有海王身上这种接近兽性的野蛮。更很少有人敢于，这样紧的捆住他。  
每一次臀部被大力揉捏或击打，布鲁斯都能感受到身体的变化。自己的欲望会因为拍打而颤动，偶尔触碰到自己的小腹，得到些微的疏解，却又远远不足。后穴被揉捏着舒展开，又闭合。开合之间，一些粘液已经开始形成，他的身体已经做好了被插入的准备。  
身体内部某个地方隐隐欲动着，后穴流着粘液，期待着被炙热的肉棒贯穿。  
雄性的气息开始蔓延，布鲁斯感受着身后海王身体的热度，自己的呼吸也开始加重。  
他感觉到屁股上的双手拿开，打开拉链的声音，布料窸窸窣窣的声音。  
他看不到后面的景象，于是想象着海王的肉棒从牛仔裤里弹跳出来。那是他含过的，很烫很硬，青筋分明……他几乎无法想象，那么大的肉棒，是不是真的可以被他的后穴完全吞进去。  
想象着这些，布鲁斯后穴分泌的粘液开始增多，期待感让他忍不住微微晃动起腰部。  
“真是个小母狗。”  
海王嘴里的话一直都很脏，却让布鲁斯更加兴奋，但也同时让布鲁斯克制住了自己腰部本能的晃动。他咬着牙，努力的克制着自己身体的欲望。  
“啧，这样还能忍得住？”  
海王奚落着，从他的角度，所有的景色尽收眼底。  
布鲁斯的欲望早已急不可耐，果实唾手可得。但他想要的更多。他想要布鲁斯屈服于自己，完全的臣服。  
所以海王并不着急贯穿他，虽然他也早已忍得额头冒汗。  
但他也不希望这只是一场简单的交易，他想要听到布鲁斯求自己干他，想要把布鲁斯干射，想要看他哭泣着射到什么都射不出来为止。  
最好……让他明天再也爬不起来，这样的话，明天那种拼上性命的危险战斗，他就不必参加了。  
一个普通人而已，为什么非要拼上自己的性命去拯救别人？


	8. 第八章 deal is deal（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海王和蝙蝠侠的交易，兑现中……

“求我操你。”  
海王命令着。  
布鲁斯不回答，他的骄傲不会容许他回答。  
笑话，他宁愿摔断十根八根的骨头，都不会请求别人的帮助，更何况是这种事情。  
于是他咬住自己的手臂，命令自己冷静。  
海王把自己的肉棒握在手里，当做鞭子似的，一下下拍打在布鲁斯的屁股上。  
“求我操你。”  
布鲁斯感受着那份炙热与坚硬，后穴的粘液分泌的更多，空虚感与渴望也愈发强烈了。  
他想要，他疯狂的想要。  
海王说的对，自从上次和哈尔一夜情之后，他一直都没有时间做过爱。  
上一次在海岛上的口交，不单没有让他感觉欲望的疏解，反而让他的身体更加狂躁。  
他偶尔会自慰，将按摩棒塞进自己的屁股，对准敏感的狠狠地抚慰。  
可是那不够，完全不够。他知道自己灵魂深处的渴望，被拥抱，被贯穿，被占有……  
他不可能再去找哈尔，因为快要开始的战斗需要每个人带着足够清醒冷静的头脑。  
哪怕之前只是一夜情，哈尔之后对自己的保护欲也已经呼之欲出。  
布鲁斯需要战斗中每个人对自己的任务负责，而不是为了照顾别人，造成整个计划的失败。  
至于他自己……  
死亡从来都不是什么值得恐惧的事情。  
对布鲁斯来说，死亡更像是一个巨大的空洞，那深处有什么东西永远吸引着他。  
而他，早已站在着死亡阴影的边缘，知道自己总有一天会跌落进去，再也爬不出。  
既然是归宿，自然无所畏惧。  
但对于此时此刻的布鲁斯，空洞感与空虚感的来源，却在于他的身后。  
“求我操你。”  
海王低沉的声线自带野性性感，他身上永远带着海洋那种磅礴粗砺的气息，仿佛海浪呼啸而来。  
海王舔舐着布鲁斯的左耳、脖颈，玩弄揉捏着他右侧的乳头。  
布鲁斯很强壮，海王却能够在这种趴服的动作下，几乎将布鲁斯包裹起来。  
男性的气息笼罩着他，海王很熟练的玩弄着布鲁斯身上的敏感点，炙热的肉棒压在布鲁斯的臀缝里，磨蹭着就是不肯进入。  
“求我。”  
海王第四次要求。  
布鲁斯坚定的摇头。  
海王看着布鲁斯发梢的汗珠，冷笑了一下。  
他扶着自己的肉棒，让龟头刺入洞穴。  
布鲁斯感觉到后穴被开启，心里一阵悸动，身体和灵魂都跟随着颤抖起来。这滚烫的坚硬终于要进入来疏解他的痛苦，这不知持续了多久的玩弄，终于得以解脱！  
他期待着，结实的腰部开始下意识扭动，臀部上翘，渴望着更多更深入。  
深处的那一点更是颤抖得渴求着，希望被那火热的坚硬刺中，哪怕是摩擦着掠过也好，只要碰一下，碰一下就好！  
可是……布鲁斯感受着后穴被打开的每一个细节，却发现这开掘，戛然而止。  
坚硬火热的肉棒在仅仅进入了一公分后，就很快的退出了！  
后穴下意识的缩紧想要挽留，屁股上翘的幅度更大，布鲁斯神眼茫然中带着渴求的回头看向海王。  
没有人受得了布鲁斯这样的表情，海王差点射了。  
“妈的，你个小骚货，真他妈会勾人。”海王咒骂着，粗糙的大手狠狠怕打着布鲁斯的臀部，“你到底被多少男人操过，才学会了这些手段？什么哥谭第一公子哥儿，我看是哥谭第一名妓吧！”  
一面说着，海王又重复了一次方才的举动。只把自己滚烫的阴茎刺入一点点，又拔出来。  
这一次，布鲁斯的后穴夹得更紧，甚至在拔出来的时候，还发出了啵的一声。  
粘液依旧链接着后穴与肉棒，海王用手抹下来，又反手抹在布鲁斯的脸上。  
“你瞧，你比娘们儿的汁水都多。”  
布鲁斯浑身颤抖着，他终于知道了什么叫做欲壑难填，所有这些清浅的插入对他来说，简直是最痛苦的折磨。  
他想要，他实在是太想要了。  
他几乎听到了自己身体的尖叫，内部的空虚正在吞噬他的理智。  
求他！求他就好了！求他！  
布鲁斯的汗水早已将他的头发打湿，身体不停地颤抖，牙齿却已经将手臂咬出了血。  
海王看到那渗出的血色，心里一惊，不敢再逼他。  
他捏起布鲁斯的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去。  
霸道的舌头扫过布鲁斯的口腔，布鲁斯感觉自己仿佛海啸当中的小船，毫无反抗的余地，只能听之任之。  
血液微微的腥甜在口腔中散开的同时，海王的炙热也终于毫无保留的，贯穿了布鲁斯的身体。  
布鲁斯的呻吟被压抑在喉咙深处，又被海王吸进嘴里。  
海浪一般暴风骤雨似的攻击蜂拥而至，布鲁斯承受着一波接一波的快感，想要去抚慰自己的欲望，双手却被腰带束缚着。  
海王不断变换角度试探着，在剐蹭到某一处时，身下人剧烈的颤抖，暴露了他的一切。  
不再有任何的迟疑，海王发疯似的干着那里，不给布鲁斯一秒喘息的时间。  
布鲁斯全身颤抖不停，却又海王死死的压制着。他在巨浪一般的快感下挣开了腰带，却又被海王的大手死死的按住了双臂。  
海王的胸毛在布鲁斯的后背上摩擦，布鲁斯的挺起来的乳头在冷硬的地面上摩擦，那根巨大的烙铁一样的肉棒正在他后穴的深处摩擦。  
布鲁斯下意识闭着眼睛摇头，汗水被他摔到地上。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，浑身肌肉紧绷，后穴越来越缩紧，仿佛要把海王的肉棒夹断。  
海王感受着布鲁斯身体的变化，越发加快腰部的频率，疯狂得抽插着。  
“唔——”  
布鲁斯眼前一片白光，回神之后，海王的两根手指正在自己嘴里，伴随着的还有黏浊得东西。  
“你自己的味道怎么样？”海王色情的笑着，“妈的，你被那么多人干过，怎么小穴还是这么紧？刚才差点被你夹射了！”  
布鲁斯这才感觉到，后穴里，海王的肉棒仍旧不疾不徐的抽插着，自己身体的敏感点又从酸麻中缓缓恢复，等待好了第二次的高潮。  
这才意识到海王的身体到底是有异于常人，布鲁斯开始罕见的后悔……  
“你……”布鲁斯咬了咬牙，“你先射……明天战后再……”  
“不！老子刚开始玩，离玩够还差的远！”  
海王用言语和腰部动作，回答着布鲁斯。  
……  
……  
布鲁斯一共射了五次，直到他整个人几乎快要失去意识，海王才饶过他。  
海王用自己的衣服把布鲁斯包裹住，抱着他回到上面的房间。  
“呃，我最好帮他洗个澡。”海王看到阿福的时候，竟然也会觉得不好意思，“他明天早上应该醒不过来。就算是醒过来了，应该也爬不起来。”  
阿福苦笑了一下：“您还是不太了解韦恩老爷。”


	9. 第九章 只要，迈一步

“我去引开他们，你们负责正面攻击。”  
布鲁斯说完，驾驶着蝙蝠车呼啸离开。  
海王的脸色不太好，他根本就没想到布鲁斯今天还会出现，甚至腰杆依旧挺得笔直。  
哈尔观察着海王，脸上忽晴忽暗。  
“我知道我们之前可能有些摩擦，但今天希望我们合作愉快。”  
超人完全没有感觉到周遭空气的复杂，与众人爽朗的做了战前动员。  
计划都已经安排好，成败在此一举。  
阳光的笑了下，超人率先冲了出去。  
“嘿！别和我抢功劳！”红色的影子紧紧追随着蓝色消失，空气里还残留着巴里开心的声线。  
“你做了什么？”哈尔盯着海王的眼睛。  
“我以为他今天爬不起来了。”海王难得羞愧，挠了挠头。  
“你他妈脑子有病吧！”哈尔攥紧了拳头，如果不是大敌当前，他早就打在海王脸上了。  
哈尔看出了一些问题的端倪，当然，并不是从蝙蝠侠身上。  
蝙蝠侠还是那个样子，冷漠、坚定、阴郁。  
只是在蝙蝠侠今天早上出现的时候，海王直接从椅子上跳了起来，以难以置信的表情瞪视着他看。  
“你怎么会在这里！”海王被海风吹成小麦色的肌肤，竟然露出了微白。  
哈尔看着海王的脸色，一下子皱紧了眉头。  
“咱们不是约好了今天一起揍大坏蛋嘛～你不会这么快就忘了吧！”什么都不知道的巴里吃着巧克力棒，明快的说着，还上前想要跟蝙蝠侠握手，又觉得不太恰当于是连忙缩了回来。准备敬个军礼，似乎更不对劲，于是手足无措的样子，看起来很紧张，“蝙蝠侠先生！我一直想跟您说，我很崇拜您！先生！”  
“那天误以为你也是荒原狼一伙的，打断了你一根肋骨，不碍事吧。”超人走上前来，想用x光透视了一下蝙蝠侠的身体，却微微愣了一下。  
“加了铅。”蝙蝠侠的嗓音比平时略微暗哑，但很难听出来。他看着超人，“我不是很喜欢，在没有预约的时候看医生。”  
“抱歉。”超人点了点头，“下次我会先征求你的同意。”  
“才两天的时间，肯定恢复不好。蝙蝠侠，你应该坐镇指挥，而不是参与战斗。”绿灯侠连忙走了过来。  
“是啊！别一会儿打起来之后，你在碍手碍脚的，大家还得照顾你。”海王连忙应和，只是说话方式依旧尴尬。  
绿灯侠瞪了他一眼。  
闪电侠看着这两个人之间的小动作，歪了歪脑袋，若有所思。  
“按计划执行。”蝙蝠侠当然没有理会他们，而是在屏幕上展开地图，讲解自己的相关安排。  
一切如常，直到周围只剩下哈尔和海王伫立。  
“我知道你想揍我，我也的确该揍。”海王看着蝙蝠车的方向，面孔有些难看，“等我们打赢了，你可以捅我两刀。不过现在，我们该去救小猫咪了。”  
刺耳的声音在蝙蝠车外萦绕，密密麻麻的天启星战士向蝙蝠车扑去。  
“哦，我们不按照计划执行，布鲁斯会很不高兴的。”哈尔笑起来，心里却早已下定决心。  
“捎我一程？”海王提议。  
“说真的，”哈尔用戒指幻化出一条可爱的会飞鲸鱼，海王骑到了上面，“Aquaman sucks！”  
海王眯起眼睛，冲着哈尔竖了个中指。  
……  
……  
布鲁斯能够听到死亡的声音。  
那是一种振翅的响声，巨大的翅膀，足以撑起一个人的重量。  
天启星的蝗虫。  
私下里，布鲁斯总是这么称呼他们。  
相比之下，蝙蝠翅膀优雅多了。  
或许十秒之后就是死亡，这样的想法却依旧在脑海里闪现。  
布鲁斯微微笑了一下。  
车上的武器都已经发射干净，越来越多的天启星蝗虫落在车体上，引擎发出悲鸣的声音。  
死亡的气息越来越浓厚，近在咫尺。  
他不畏惧死亡，从不。  
自从小巷那一夜之后，他时常会想一些事情。  
如果那个时候，自己没有那么害怕，而是走上前，挡在爸爸妈妈身前，替他们挡住子弹的话……  
这并没有什么困难的，不是么？  
成为蝙蝠侠之后，这样的事情他不知做了多少次。  
挡住子弹，简简单单。  
只要向前迈一步。  
就这么简单。  
只要迈一步，父母就不会死去，他们还会快乐的生活下去。  
也许自己不会。  
但，那有什么关系？  
他们或许会悲痛一段时间，然后就会坚强的重拾希望，重新生下一个孩子，甚至是两个、三个……  
他们会有一个足够幸福的家庭，美满的生活。  
他们会在子孙的簇拥下，在头发花白的时候，死在温暖的床上。  
而不是，死在阴冷的小巷中。  
该死的，那个夜里，小巷里甚至还有残存的积水。  
倒在那里，  
该多冷啊！  
很多时候，布鲁斯都会做同一个梦。  
他梦到那枪口对准了自己，父亲和母亲却挡在了自己身前。  
不，那并不是梦，那是事实……  
是自己，明明可以改变的事实。  
我是胆小鬼。  
这句话，在布鲁斯的脑海中重复了千千万万次。  
只是简单的一步。  
自己却僵立在那里，  
一动不动。  
为什么，  
迈不出。  
明明，  
那么简单……


	10. 第十章 bone and fresh

迈不出的一步，他需要用一生来偿还。  
蝙蝠车护甲剩余能量5%  
屏幕上的字已经开始泛起雪花。  
看了一下残存的一点点后视镜，距离对抗荒原狼的主战场已经足够远，天启星的蝗虫们一个不留的追了上来。  
这样的情形很好，计划很不错。  
在真正的力量之敌面前，血肉之躯的蝙蝠侠不能直面一切。但是他可以谋划，可以智取。  
他可是蝙蝠侠啊，永远的蝙蝠侠。  
最终检查了一下自己身上的所有装备，蝙蝠侠按下了座椅的弹射键。  
冲破天启星蝗虫们的层层围困，座椅弹射的剧烈撞击让周围的蝗虫发出了刺耳的叫声。  
座椅飞到最高点的时候，蝙蝠侠按下了遥控。  
轰鸣之中，蝙蝠侠自爆。  
早就为蝗虫们准备好的烟火，顷刻间消灭了上百只天启星战士。  
爆炸的冲击波及到了蝙蝠侠自身，他冷静的解开半空中弹射座椅的束缚，展开披风翅膀滑翔。  
未必炸死的蝗虫们看到了他，向他扑来。  
蝙蝠侠很冷静。  
凝胶炸弹、蝙蝠镖、电击枪，他有条不紊的使用着自己的小工具，等待着最后一刻的到来。  
这就是他今天给自己安排的任务。  
吸引火力，为队友争取足够的时间。  
除非被拧下了脑袋或者身体的血液流干，他的战斗就不会停息。  
但蝙蝠侠也知道，他的时间已经越来越少了。  
他听到自己呼吸逐渐加重，身体逐渐不听使唤，视野渐渐模糊。  
一只蝗虫的刀刃已经到了胸口，他已经无法避开。  
刀刃折射的光芒角度突然微变，绿色的光充斥了视野。  
“你怎么样？”绿灯侠用能量罩将两个人笼罩起来，海王像野蛮人一样在外面大呼小叫的屠戮着。  
“这与计划不符。”蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头。  
绿灯侠耸了耸肩，抓起蝙蝠侠的腰，迅速冲着荒原狼所在的主战场飞去。  
“海王他……”  
“海王他天天在海里抓小鱼小虾，这点小事儿难不倒他！”绿灯侠知道布鲁斯要说什么。不知道源于什么样的情绪，绿灯侠有些生气，觉得海王短几根骨头也是活该。  
“你乖乖休息，看我们怎么收拾荒原狼。”  
将布鲁斯放到地面，绿灯侠迅速加入了超人和闪电侠的队伍。  
蝙蝠侠给自己打了一根止血针，观察着战局。双方明显陷入僵持，都急于寻找突破口。  
这时，荒原狼突然拿出来一把枪，冲着超人发出。  
超人微微一愣，下意识的没有避开，一阵剧痛却突然钻心，超人轰然摔了出去。  
“氪……氪石……”超人瘫软的靠坐着，艰难的捂这胸口。  
“别乱动。”  
蝙蝠侠飞快的来到超人身边，像变魔术一样拿出了小镊子和放大镜。  
“离心脏太近了，需要马上取出来。”蝙蝠侠从小腰带里一一取出工具，“你最好保持一动不动。”  
“呼吸行么？”超人面色苍白，还不忘开个小玩笑。  
这笑话当然不好笑。  
蝙蝠侠严肃的寻找着角度，将镊子伸进超人的伤口。  
“让开！”超人突然大喊一声，伸手去推蝙蝠侠。  
但心脏旁的氪石早已让他完全脱力，这一推竟然毫无作用。  
蝙蝠侠的身体颤抖了两下，却没有改变姿势。  
他认真的取出来超人体内的氪石子弹，收进腰带中。  
“我刚刚扫描过了，他只有三颗氪石子弹。”蝙蝠侠的声音有些虚弱，他指了指自己的胸膛，那是刚刚另外两颗氪石子弹打中的地方，“我先帮你保管着。”  
他刚才听到了开枪的声音，半跪在超人面前的蝙蝠侠，很自然的成了超人的护盾。  
其中一颗子弹穿透了肺叶，另一颗大概是打进了胃里。  
用蝙蝠钩索迅速离开战场，蝙蝠侠让自己靠着冰冷的岩石慢慢坐下。  
好在荒原狼的枪法不怎么准。  
布鲁斯想着，相比之下，死射优秀多了。  
意识慢慢涣散开来。  
……  
……  
“我以为你怎么也得在床上躺一个月。”  
海王再度到来的时候，穿着深蓝色睡衣的布鲁斯正在刷牙。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，并没有无聊的询问他是怎么进来的。  
漱口、刮胡子、洗脸，布鲁斯的动作依旧优雅。  
“你的脸色太差了，应该好好休息。”  
海王直勾勾的盯着布鲁斯看，丝毫不觉得这种看自己所有物的目光有什么问题。  
“布鲁斯韦恩今天有个会要开。”布鲁斯用温热的毛巾擦了擦脸，深蓝色的眸子看向海王，“所以，如果你有正经事的话可以现在说。如果你想做点别的什么……”  
布鲁斯的目光在海王的腰腹部打量了一下：“那最好晚点再来。”  
“你觉得我就这么无耻，脑子里没有别的东西么！”海王被惹恼了，他今天来本来是想道歉的，却忘了自己道歉的对象有多么的不知死活。  
那双该死的眼睛，只是那么不冷不热的一瞥，却已经让海王的邪火冒了出来。  
“借过，我需要换衣服了。”布鲁斯走进他，向堵着卫生间门口的海王发话。  
嗅着布鲁斯独一无二的气息，回忆着那晚他在自己身下的样子……从无声的承受到破碎的喘息，他喜欢看那双还一样蓝的眸子染上霜雾、因为快感而涣散的样子。他想要将自己深深的埋进他的身体里，不断地占有再占有，知道这身体的主人晕厥。  
感觉的眼前男人的呼吸加重，双眼弥漫起欲望，布鲁斯微微叹了一口气：“说真的，三个小时之后我会回来，你可以等我。”  
“我等不了。”海王按住布鲁斯的脑袋，深深的吻住他。这个吻充满了侵略性与兽欲，仿佛狩猎者与猎物，几乎要将布鲁斯完全吞噬。  
布鲁斯想要挣扎，却被海王的另一只手按住了腰肢。  
粗糙的手划过绸缎的睡衣，侵入到里面温热的肌肤，那皮肤仿佛有魔力似的，紧紧的吸着海王的手。  
几乎想要将他整个人揉进自己的骨子里。海王用力的拥抱着布鲁斯，深长的吻不曾放开。  
左手向着下下方的翘臀揉捏，回去感受那腰肢凹陷的曲线时，海王却摸到了什么东西。  
如雷轰顶一般，海王离开停止了一切动作，退开了一步。  
被吻到几乎断气的布鲁斯扶着瓷砖咳嗽了两声，莫名其妙的看着这个突然冷静的海底动物。  
“让我看看你的伤。”  
海王面色严肃，刚刚摸到了布鲁斯身上的绷带，才让他恢复了理智。  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，迈开修长的腿去取衣柜里的衬衫与西装：“没事的话就请回去。”  
脱下睡衣，露出缠满绷带的胸膛，而后穿上衬衫。  
布鲁斯能够感觉到海王的目光。  
“我真是个混蛋。”  
海王低骂了自己一声，转身离开。


	11. 第十一章 loving spore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海王离开的当晚，超人来到了哥谭向布鲁斯道谢，却意外遇到了艾薇大闹市政厅。  
> 毫无防备的超人前来帮忙，却中了艾薇的孢子。  
> 蝙蝠侠将超人领回了蝙蝠洞，研究孢子成分。  
> 童子军的身体却起来奇怪的变化。

“你知道的，我是钢铁之躯，不会有什么问题。”超人看着蝙蝠侠忙碌的样子，有些歉意。他本来是来道谢的，顺便看看布鲁斯恢复的情况，没想到反而给对方添了麻烦。  
“没有问题当然最好，你就可以尽快滚出我的哥谭的。”面具背后的声音很冷漠，“但艾薇的孢子属于神经毒素，你虽然是外星人，但神经系统和人类没有什么分别。在你死掉或者变成一株水仙花之前，我最好研究清楚你中的是什么孢子。”  
“为什么是水仙花？”乖巧坐在椅子上的超人忍不住乐，“我一直觉得自己更像向日葵。”  
“现在闭嘴，否则我可以用氪石子弹让你闭嘴。”  
超人乖乖的不再说话，只看着蝙蝠侠不断忙碌，蝙蝠电脑上显示出种种复杂的图像和数据。  
蝙蝠洞的气温似乎略微上升，超人觉得有些热。  
他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，四下打量着这里的陈设。  
这还是超人第一次来蝙蝠洞，甚至是第一次这么近距离的打量布鲁斯。  
当然，布鲁斯的照片总会出现在小记者的案头，但那完全不同。  
且不说照片和实物的差别，只是蝙蝠侠和哥谭宝贝儿的身份，就足以颠覆以往的认知。  
乖巧坐着的超人能够打量到蝙蝠侠的侧脸。  
这个时候，布鲁斯依旧穿着蝙蝠衣，但头盔拿了下来。柔软的头发带着汗珠的湿气，迷倒哥谭完全女性的双眼认真的注释着屏幕。  
他的唇色略带不健康的白色，让人想要将它们吸吮成红晕。如果稳住那双唇的话，会是什么样的触感？狠狠肉蹂躏的话，那张嘴会不会求饶？  
如果……让那嘴唇含住自己的阴茎，那张脸会是什么样的表情？  
这样的想法让超人吓了一跳，他猛的清醒过来，低头去看自己的胯下，连忙用双手捂了起来。  
“布……布鲁斯……”超人站了起来，“我我我、我还是走吧。”  
布鲁斯这时候也站了起来，看向超人，表情有些奇特。  
克拉克以为他看到了自己的不堪，脸红的不行：“我我我、对不起……”  
布鲁斯没有说什么，只是开始动手脱衣服。  
克拉克看到那性感锁骨的时候愣住了，当布鲁斯把自己脱得只剩内裤时，克拉克清楚的感觉到自己的阴茎猛的跳了一下，涨大了一圈。  
“你中的是艾薇的性爱孢子。”布鲁斯慢慢走过来，克拉克吓得连忙坐回到椅子上，“简单来说，你要是6个小时内不做爱的话，你的神经系统就会完全崩塌。”  
“做做做……爱？”克拉克猜测自己的脸红的像一只虾，“何谁做爱？”  
“这里还有别人么？”布鲁斯的语气仿佛理所当然。  
克拉克猛的站起来：“我可以去找性工作者”  
布鲁斯把克拉克按回椅子上：“你可是钢铁之躯，一会儿孢子完全融到你的血液里，鬼知道你还能不能残留正常意识。要是把人操死了？怎么办？”  
“那那那……那你不也是普通人？”克拉克听着这粗俗的话语从那么优美的唇里说出来，只觉得脑子里嗡嗡的响，几乎要炸开。  
“我有氪石，随时可以制服你。”布鲁斯用身体将克拉克困在椅子上，轻浮一笑挑起克拉克的下巴，“哥谭宝贝儿睡个小记者而已，你紧张什么？”  
再也忍不住，克拉克仿佛垂死的鱼一样，狠狠地从布鲁斯的口腔里抢夺水分。  
双臂紧拥着怀中的肉体，双手揉捏着翘起的臀部，克拉克肿胀要命的阴茎毫无章法的在布鲁斯小腹上摩擦着。这样的摩擦不但毫无作用，反而让他更加难受。  
“别着急啊我的小记者。”布鲁斯调笑的声音在耳边响起，克拉克感觉到眼前的人影晃了晃，似乎有人在脱自己衣服。  
皮肤接触到空气的凉爽让他很舒服，下意识的用上的超高速，克拉克自己将超人的衣服完全脱了下来。下一刻，那快要爆炸的阴茎突然被柔软包围了。  
灵巧的小蛇一样的东西挑逗着它的头部，让它越涨越大。克拉克下意识的挺动腰部，深入到里面时，深处激烈的搅动让他欲仙欲死。  
只凭本能的晃动着，那柔软潮湿的地方似乎好多次要逃跑，于是克拉克用手把它狠狠地禁锢住，毫不留情的操干着。  
克拉克不知道过了多久，急剧的快感直冲大脑，精液释放了五六波，他的神智才略微恢复了一点点。  
他听到了剧烈的咳嗽声，隐约要想起什么，却又很快的被再次涌起的欲望吞没了。  
还想要……  
想要刚才那个舒服的地方，恨不得永远将自己的阴茎放在那里。  
克拉克没有理智的想着，冰冷的空气让他再度充血的器官十分难受，他用自己的手去疏解，却起不到任何作用。  
似乎有一只手引导他坐下，阴茎被别人扶住，龟头被一个温热的地方包裹起来，却在那里停住了，不在深入。  
克拉克几乎要被逼疯，他胡乱的伸出手，抓住了身前的肉体就狠狠地往自己胯下按去。  
似乎有一声闷哼和咒骂响起，伴随着的就是自己的阴茎完全被紧致与温热包围，快感如同灭顶！  
于是一刻都不曾停歇的，克拉克只是完全依照着自己的身体去动，只要能让自己的难受疏解，他就这么做，丝毫想不到去怜惜什么。  
在操干的时候，他发现操到某个地方的时候，围绕着他阴茎的洞会更加卖力的绞起来，几乎要将自己绞断时，他便不再做其他的无用功，只用尽全身力气去干那一点。  
他不知道自己干了多久，五分钟？十分钟？或者五个小时？十个小时？  
在他的本能里，时间已经毫无概念。  
他只知道自己射了八九次，身体中的燥热才渐渐散去。


End file.
